Fairytail's Dragonborn
by ReAlGhOsTman
Summary: After the defeat of Alduin, Ysmir, the dragonborn was sent to a world much like his own. He will share many adventures with his new comrades, and maybe more with a certain barmaid.


**Note: Hey guys...wow its been a while. Sorry its been a while since ive updated my other story, i just havent had the drive for it lately, so ive decided to put my other ideas to paper until i get back to writing my other story. Ive decided that i would try writing a crossover, so i hope you guys enjoy. Reveiw!**

 _A Strange Land_

It was a normal day in the guild of Fairytail, there were the daily brawls and guild members getting hammered on liquor (particuarily Cana). The Fantasia parade was a couple days away and the guild was celebrating early.Though not all of the members were partaking in the brawls and drinking, Lucy was speaking with Levy about her novel,Gajeel who had just joined was sulking in a corner. Mira was behind the bar handling her duties of cleaning up and serving drinks, Erza was at the bar eating strawberry cake, and Gray was looking for his clothes(which Juvia secretly had), while Natsu and Happy were busy looking for a job to pass the time until the parade.

" _Happy what do you think about this job?"_ Natsu asked Happy after pulling a job request of the board and handing Happy the paper, " _well the reward is 50,000 jewel for slaying some wyverns so i think...that sounds like plenty of fish!"_ Happy exclaimed with fish in his eyes and a bit of drool coming from his mouth.

" _Jeez is that all you think about Happy?"_ Natsu asked with a brow raised, Happy replied with eagerness " _of course it is fish is the most important thing in the world!!"_ Happy yelled," _whatever you say buddy."_ Natsu just gave a little chuckle and along with Happy trudged over to the bar to get the job confirmed by Mira.

" _Hey Natsu, about to go on another job?"_ Mira asked in a cheerful tone with her trademark smile, " _yep, me and Happy need to make some quick jewel, our food money is kinda running low, plus it would be a good way to pass the time until the parade!"_ Natsu replied giving his toothy grin and scratching the back of his head.

 _" Alright just let me just write you down in the logbook."_ Mira said pulling out a small notebook and pen. After she was finished Natsu took back the request bolting towards the door with Happy while waving back " _bye guys, see ya in a few days!!",_ " _good riddance flamebrain!"_ Gray retorted looking for a reaction in the dragonslayer. Natsu turned before leaving to give the ice princess a peice of his mind, but before he could a sudden thundering could be heard rumbling throughout the guildhall.

 **BOOM**

 _" What is that noise!"_ shouted Lucy as she covered her ears which felt like they were about to bust from the magnitude of the sound,

" _its coming from outside!"_ Master Mokarov strained to yell above the noise. Luckily the guild heard him and started rushing outside of the guild.

When the Fairytail members made it outside they noticed that there were stormclouds high above Magnolia, lighting was striking down everywhere around the city and fierce winds were blowing all around them. And most of the population of Magnolia had retreated indoors.

 _" What the hell is going on here!...some sort of storm!"_ Gajeel inquired with his trademark scowl plastered on his face.

" _Look up there...what is that!"_ Gray shouted pointing towards the sky (only in his boxers) diverting everyones attention to the clouds where it looked like a whirlpool was forming, _" I dont know but whatever it is...Fairytail get ready to defend the city!!"_ Master Mokarov ordered his children with a voice of authority.

Suddenly the whirlpool gained speed and started to spin at an inconceivable pace, the winds around the Fairytail guild only picked up their pace as all of the guild members got into their fighting positions, Natsu lit his hands aflame, Lucy pulled put a key, Grey placed his right fist in his left palm and Erza pulled out her sword. Soon the whirlpool was only a blur, the winds threatened to send the guild members flying and the lighting was striking so frequently one would think it was a common occurence. " _Hold steady my children!!!"_ Mokarov roared motivating his children to hold their ground,

" _whats happening now!!"_ Lucy yelled as she pointed to the whirlpool, it started to glow a bright golden.

Then all of a sudden the whirlpool spit out an object and dissapeared without a trace, the wind stopped abruptly, the lighting vanished and all of the clouds faded revealing the blue sky, it was as if nothing happened, in fact the sun came out and it looked to be a sunny day, everyone relaxed and dropped their battle stances,

" _well...that was anticlimactic"_ Gray stated in a bored tone.

The whole guild let out a breath they didn't know they were holding and started laughing about getting worked up about nothing, _" yeah that almost gave me a heart attack"_ Master Mokarov said while wiping the sweat from his brow.

Lucy looked at her guildmates like they all had grown two heads " _Did you all forget that something is falling out of the sky!!"_ she yelled while pointing behind herself, after hearing this each members eyes widened considerably then they all turned there heads and looked towards the falling object in the sky.

Whatever it was it was approaching the city at an alarming speed " _its coming this way everyone brace yourselves!!"_ Master Mokarov ordered the guild, by this point the object was pretty much a blur to the naked eye as it neared the ground, the members could only brace themselves for any impact damage that it would cause.

 **BOOM**

When whatever it was made contact with the ground it created a shockwave causing minor damage to the surrounding area, although it did cause a sizeable crater to appear in the street.

The guild looked on in wariness and curiousity as to what had landed in the city, _" lets check it out!!"_ Natsu shouted, he just couldnt contain his curiousity, before any one could stop him he rushed over to the crater, about half of the guild just sighed at his carelessness, once Natsu reached the edge of the crater and looked to see what it was, he was suprised to say the least,

" _hey guys get over here!!!..there's a person in this crater!!"_ Natstu called while he turned and waved his guild over.

After hearing this suprising development the guild quickly shuffled over to the crater and surrounded it examining its inhabitant, sure enough there lyed a young man.

He had long hair darker than the night which fell around his shoulders with a few brades here and there, his face held a scar that very much resembled the claw marks of some beast running across his right cheek, he had a little bit of facial hair as well, the figures eyes squinted open revealing his sea blue orbs, his skin was tanned slightly and his entire body was sculpted with muscles, along with blood, bruises and scars as if he had just been in some great battle.

And the reason that the guild members were able to make these descriptions about his body was because he was completely bare of clothes, causing the female population of the guild to blush (and Cana to lick her lips)

Anyways seeing as this young man was clearly injured but still breathing the Master came to a decision _" someone get this young man to the infirmary!"_ Mokarov shouted, immediatly many of the guild members rushed into the crater to move the stranger to the infirmary, for some reason Natsu and Gajeel just stood there and stared at this newcomer, as several members were moving him out of the crater and towards the guild. Natsu and Gajeel just continued to stare at him with a stoic expressions on their faces. Natsu and Gajeel turned towards each other and just nodded in understanding.

Noticing Natsu's strange behavior Lucy asked him with concern etched on her face and in her voice " _everything alright Natsu?" " Yeah its just..."_ Natsu trailed off ,"Just _what?" " he...he smells like a dragon."_ Lucy just gave a suprised expression and along with Natsu and Gajeel stared at the newcomer.

 **couple hours later...**

Once the newcomer was carried into the infirmary and placed into a bed he was treated for his injuries and left to rest. The guild was left to ponder over where the stranger came from since falling out of the sky isnt exactly a souce of transportation in Fiore. But Lucy and Natsu were sitting at the bar trying to brainstorm ideas (mostly Lucy) as to why he would smell like a dragon, " _theres something else about his scent...something ive never smelt before...its almost like another animal but different somehow?"_ Natsu inquired.

" _Why would he smell like an animal_?"

Lucy asked with a confusion etched on her face, " _I dont know but its there in his scent."_ Natsu replied before returning to a thinking pose. _" Maybe he's a takeover mage?...cant they take on the form of some creatures?"_ Lucy stated trying to come up with a reasonable reason as to why his scent was so strange, " _i dont think so, Mira and Elfman smell like regular people to me."_ Natsu replied to her statement eliminating that possibility.

Mira who was behind the bar cleaning a mug and listening to their conversation turned to the master who was sitting on the bar drinking from a mug, asked him with curiosity etched on her face and laced in her voice, " _Master, where do you think our guest has come from?"_ , the Master raised an eyebrow and responded " _I honestly dont know_ _Mira, but i dont think he's from Fiore."_ The Master said as he took another swig from his mug of ale, after he was done he followed up with another statement directed towards Mira, " _I do know one thing though and thats this strange young man has stirred up the guild...i wonder if he's a mage."_

 **2 DAYS LATER**

Blue eyes squinted open taking in the surrounding area, Ysmir shifted and found himself in a comfortable bed, he then sat up and examined his unfamiliar surroundings looking around the room noting the other beds and what looked like medical equipment. _'How...did i get here?'_ Ysmir thought to himself as he grabbed his face trying to remember how he got himself into this predicament.

 _Flashback_

Ysmir was standing in front of the mead hall of Shor in Sovengarde. The sky was darkened and the land was torn from the great battle that had been insuing between the Devourer of Worlds and the Dragonborn. Speaking of Ysmir he looked worse for wear, the peices left of his dragon armor were having a hard time clinging on to him, and his body was covered in blood, bruises and scars, he was panting heavily glaring at the great black dragon he was having a hard time slaying. Though he did know his efforts weren't in vain, Alduin was on his last leg, Ysmir had inflicted many wounds on his foe and the dragon was running on fumes this battle was over. Ysmir had just enough magic left to heal some wounds and restore some of his energy, and gaurentee his victory.

Alduin was not in a good position, he was having a hard time deafeating his mortal foe, the great devourer himself was covered in slash and stab wounds and was bleeding profusily, he was also exhausted, breathing heavily, he knew there was no way he was coming out of this battle the victor.

' _Dur hei Dovahkiin, zu'u aal ni juh daar grah nuz zu'u fen gaav fin laat nep!'_ Alduin thought to himself while he glared at his opponent with his pupiless red eyes. At this point Ysmir had raised his hand and used a healing spell on himself restoring some of his stamina and closing up some of his wounds, after recovering himself and knowing that Alduin had no more fight in him, he prepared his final attack.

 _" Niil uben Alduin!"_ Ysmir shouted in the dragon tongue as he dashed foward for the finishing blow.


End file.
